


moonlit

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, I am the worst, M/M, Mingyu is mentioned, More like I tried, i think, so is junhui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"little flower, won't you bloom for me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi i made this at 11p.m. no wonder its so shitty i cannot believe this is the first thing im going to post here i personally think its shit but i made it for someone and i hope you like it anyway

Jeon Wonwoo was like the moon; he wascertainly alluring, but more subtly so, for the sun was always shining brighter than the moon, didn’t it? He was dark, in a mysterious way, sort of like the characters in the books he read, but not quite. He was a soft, beautiful soul in the beautiful yet scarred shell of a boy. He was the epitome of what the moon would be, had it been a person. He knows. He’s been told.

Hong Jisoo was like a flower in every way – delicate, intoxicating, and extremely lovely. He was nothing short of beautiful. The way his cat-like eyes sparkled when he smiles, the sweet curve of his lips when he gives Wonwoo a smile, the mesmerising sound of his laugh that he gives Wonwoo despite the shitty joke; he wasn’t just a flower, he was perfection in its purest form.

 

_Unfortunately, he doesn’t know, for Wonwoo’s never told him these thoughts. He just hopes no one else has beaten him to it._

 

Wonwoo’s in love, that much was obvious. Everyone but the two can see it, the way the moon shines brighter than ever whenever he’s around the flower he cherishes so, _so_ much, and the way the flower blooms when the moon is there to accompany him with his soft warmth.

He first realises this that particular night when their group of friends had cancelled on their movie night that month, and the two of them were left alone to hang out, so they did – they set up the old movie player connected to the television in Jisoo’s living room and put on whatever movies they could get their hands on. They finished boxes of pizza and bottles of Pepsi before they had finally run out of films to watch, so they talked about each other and talked about their friends and made the worst jokes in existence, until Jisoo falls asleep on Wonwoo’s lap, the two of them lying in the middle of the satin sheets and feathery pillows that had been thrown everywhere during the initial set up.

Jisoo had fallen asleep on Wonwoo’s lap – he didn’t mean to, nor did he want to, because he loved talking to Wonwoo more than anyone else, but he was tired and sleepy so he just laid on his best friend and slowly succumbed to sleep.

Wonwoo looks down at him when he stops hearing Jisoo’s voice, and he sees the boy curled up on him, and he thinks that if he was standing at that moment, he would have definitely fell on his knees. He just feels so _soft_ for his best friend, wants nothing more than to hold him in his arms and sing to him the lullabies of his melting heart. He reaches down to brush away a stray strand of hair on Jisoo’s face, and he can’t help the smile that forms on his lips as he observes the boy, peaceful and unperturbed in his sleep. He wonders if Jisoo knows how he feels.

 

 _Do_ I _even know how I feel?_

( _Oh, Jeon Wonwoo, you’re so deep in love, even a blind man could see it._ )

He doesn’t regret it, though. There’s no screaming at himself for being such a fool as to love his best friend as much as he does ( _Jihoon did that once_ ) nor does he want to distance himself from Jisoo. No, not an ounce of regret. Love was painful, it probably truly was, but Wonwoo thinks it’s okay for him to be hurt as long as Jisoo is happy. As long as they were together, he’ll be okay.

 

_Or so he thought._

 

The morning after that, he wakes up to see Jisoo staring at him, and he feels embarrassed because he has _such_ an ugly morning face, but he’s surprised when the older boy gives him a warm smile, maybe as loving as the one he had given Jisoo last night, and says, “Wonwoo ah, what should we get for breakfast?”

Wonwoo blinks. Yawns. And, finally, responds, “… Coffee?”

Wonwoo thinks it’s a dumb response, but Jisoo laughs and nods and says, “ Coffee, it is.” They get up and fix the mess up before they go to the kitchen, where Jisoo makes them toast and Wonwoo makes coffee and thinks that mornings like this would be nice.

And when they end up on the couch, with Jisoo cuddled in between Wonwoo’s legs as they talk about yet the randomest of things again, Wonw00 thinks that he definitely wants mornings like these someday, everyday, with Jisoo.

 

_He won’t lose Jisoo. Never._

 

They’re a strange pair. Opposites yet alike in some ways. They shouldn’t have worked out, even as best friends, but they did, and they still do, and Wonwoo loves how Jisoo always comes to him first, how they can spend hours talking about everything and nothing as well as spend hours in silence that was calm and comforting instead of the awkard and overbearing pauses other people endure.

 

( _Wonwoo used to endure tons and tons of those, when he was but a little kid and didn’t know how to make friends because he was scared of how they seemed to be scared of him. He’d hated himself for it._ )

( _He still does._ )

 

“Wonwoo,” Jisoo speaks one day as the two of them study in his apartment, like they usually do. Wonwoo comes over so frequently Jisoo had given him a space in the closet to keep some of his things there.

Wonwoo looks up from the problem he was poring over, his eyes finding Jisoo’s automatically. “Yes, hyung?”

Jisoo stops reading his notes for a moment, placing his notebook on beside him as he stares up at the ceiling.  “Why aren’t you best friends with anyone else?” he asks, turning on his stomach t0 look at the younger.

Wonwoo suddenly feels his chest squeeze, his throat tighten. His eyes drop to his book once again, and he bites his lip. He immediately knows why Jisoo was asking that.

_He doesn’t want me around anymore, does he?_

“Ah!” Jisoo’s eyes widen when he realises his mistake, just a short moment after Wonwoo’s reaction. “I didn’t mean it that way, Wonwoo, please look at me.” He moves from his spot on the bed to sit next to the boy who hadn’t looked up from his notes. “Wonwoo, please say something. Oh, my god, I’m so so sorry.”

Wonwoo breathes sharply before he says, “It’s fine, hyung, I-I understand if you’re getting tired of me. I mean, I know I’m a really shitty person so I understand if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, if – ”

“Wonwoo,” Jisoo cuts in. He feels a pang in his heart – does Wonwoo really think so lowly of himself? “Stop. No, look at me. Listen. I’d never get tired of you, okay? You’re an amazing person. You’re an  amazing best friend, and if there’s anyone who’s lucky here, it’s me, because you chose me ti be your best friend. Please don’t think of yourself that way,” Jisoo adds. “It hurts me. Don’t think like that. Yah, Wonwoo, I hope you know I love you.”

When Jisoo says that, Wonwoo wishes he didn’t have butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. When Jisoo pulls him in for a hug, placing a kiss on the top of his forehead, he hopes he doesn’t feel the erratic beating of his heart in his chest. These were nothing but gestures of friendly, brotherly love, while Wonwoo wants something more.

“ _I love you, too, hyung._ ”

( _More than you think I do._ )

 

He knows he should tell Jisoo.

Surely it wouldn’t hurt,  right? And surely Jisoo wouldn’t hate him for it, right? So _why was it so hard to do?_

Wonwoo promised himself that he wouldn’t let it get in the way of his friendship with Jisoo. It would hurt, maybe, but he can endure it, as long as Jisoo was okay. Even if it fucks him over.

 

( _He knows it will, soon enough._ )

( _Because he is the moon and Jisoo is the flower._ )

 

When he arrives at Jisoo’s apartment, he’s greeted with his hyung’s bright smile and twinkling eyes.

 _Wonwoo swears those eyes contain millions of galaxies. They’re so_ enchanting.

“Wonwoo!” Jisoo grins at him, and the boy gives him a smile back. “What took you?”

“Ah, I was with Jun,” Wonwoo explains, setting his bag down. “I just talked to him about some things, and… yeah.” He’d actually sort of groused to Junhui about his problems concerning feelings and the pink haired boy.

“Oh. That’s nice!” Wonwoo tells himself that the small ounce of jealousy in Jisoo’s voice was because Wonwoo chose to confide in Junhui rather than his best friend. “By the way, Won, Jeonghan’s going to be here on Friday so we could work on a project, is that okay with you?”

“Yeah, sure.”

( _He knows Jeonghan and Jisoo were close. He tries not to dwell on it._ )

He forgets all about it once he and Jisoo are sitting in the bedroom, him listening contently as Jisoo plays the guitar and sings a song for him.

When he asks Wonwoo to sing with him, he doesn’t hesitate to open his mouth and let the music flow, and he sings, sings for Jisoo, and he wishes the boy knew how this love song was more than just a love song right now.

 

_Later, he opens his mouth to confess._

_All he says is, “Your voice is my favourite sound in the world.” Jisoo responds with airy laughter, a thank you, and a sprinkle of pink dusting his cheeks._

 

When Friday comes, he arrives at the apartment to see Jeonghan already there, smiling fondly as Jisoo plays a random song on the guitar. He ignores the way his stomach churns and instead greets the two.

“Wonwoo, you’re here!” Jisoo’s eyes curve into happy crescents. Jeonghan looks up at him and gives a small smile and says, “Hey.”

“Mingyu gave me some food earlier,” Wonwoo says, taking out a wrinkled plastic bag. “I brought them for you two, in case you got hungry while doing your project.” Jeonghan takes it, saying thank you.

“Aren’t you staying?” Jisoo asks, pouting slightly at Wonwoo.

He hesitates for a moment. “Uh… I don’t know, what if I slow you guys down?”

“I’m sure you wouldn’t!” Jeonghan says, shaking his head. “You should stay and hang out with us. Jisoo wouldn’t stop pouting if you leave.”

“Yah, Jeonghan, that’s not true,” Jisoo complains. “But, really, you should stay. We could use your company.”

“And maybe an extra hand,” Jeonghan adds, and the three of them giggle.

He agrees to stay because he, too, could use their company, especially Jisoo’s, and they end up having a wonderful time together, and for a moment, Wonwoo is relieved of the slight weight on his heart after witnessing the older boys’ closeness.

 

_He forgets that he is the moon and Jisoo is the flower and that flowers can never live without the sun._

 

The two’s hang outs lessen a little, because both Wonwoo and Jisoo have plenty of things to do and plenty of other appointments with other people.

Wonwoo sometimes sees it on social media, though: the occasional picture of Jisoo and Jeonghan posted here and there, and he can’t help but worry that Jisoo is replacing him with someone better.

He can’t blame Jisoo, though. Jeonghan was clearly a more lovable person than he was. He was warm and affectionate without having to try whereas Wonwoo had a cold and intimidating front that scare people away. Jeonghan was bright while Wonwoo was quite dark sometimes, and flowers always bloom more in the light.

 

_He had known this was coming._

 

“Won,” Jisoo says one afternoon, while they’re flipping through the pages of the old books in the library. It was one of their favourite spots outside the apartment, for they had met through their shared love of books here. It was a sanctuary. “What do you think of Jeonghan?”

“… Jeonghan hyung is nice,” Wonwoo answers. He has a sinking feeling he knows what’s next. “Why are you asking?”

“Would it be okay for you if I asked him out?”

There it is.

Wonwoo swallows hard before he says, “Of course, hyung, why wouldn’t it be? If you like Jeonghan hyung, you shouldn’t let anything stop you.”

Jisoo frowns, looking at him sadly. Wonwoo pretends not to see this, as he continues flipping through his book. “I… just want to make sure that you’re comfortable with it. And I want your approval, of course.”

Wonwoo looks up and grins. “You have it, then.”

 

_He is the moon, Jisoo, a flower and Jeonghan is the sun._

He gave Jisoo a smile when he tells him that Jeonghan said yes. He gave Jisoo a thumbs up when he was nervous for their first date. He gave Jisoo a shoulder to cry on when the couple had a small fight and Jisoo was lost. He pushed down the storm of jealousy and love and all the feelings he had for the older boy and witnessed the relationship grow from a small bud into beautiful bloom.

It was painful, but to Wonwoo, it was okay, it was worth it, because Jisoo was happy and he still gets to stay by his side all the way.

 

_Maybe some love should stay unrequited, a secret, sometimes. Maybe it’s best that way._

_After all, a flower could never bloom fully under the moonlight, no matter how much it wants to open up to it, for it could only bloom under the bright rays of sunlight._

_And, despite how much they want it, Wonwoo is the moon who could never complete the flower he cherishes so much the way the sun does._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hong jisoo's side of the story -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we go i love me half assed stories written at 1121pm

Hong Jisoo was in love.

He loved Jeon Wonwoo more than anything or anyone else in this world. He felt like the luckiest person alive, being the one who’s the closest to the beautiful boy with intimidating features.

He made shitty jokes, yeah, but that’s okay. He likes hearing Wonwoo getting all excited before he told Jisoo something that head happened earlier, something he saw. It was _adorable_ and Jisoo was smitten.

He loved how Wonwoo’s eyes shone as he talked to him about this book he read that Jisoo should totally read too, the way his nose scrunches up when he laughs and smiles  - _god_ he’s just so beautiful, so damn empyreal.

 

_If he is the moon, then I want to be the star closest to him._

He doesn’t know how to react to this piece of information – he loved Wonwoo, and he wanted to sing it out, make sure he knew. He craved for the boy to return the feelings, somehow. He wanted to have Wonwoo to himself, to spend all of his time with him.

 

_That wouldn’t change anything, though._

He wasn’t the only one whose heart was captured, though. He knows there are othe rpeople who adore his best friend – people who see Wonwoo in the same way he does.

 

_That wouldn’t change the fact that I’m not the only star in your sky._

He had never expected love to make his chest feel as tight as it does when he sees Kim Mingyu, quite a close friend of Wonwoo’s, with Wonwoo’s head resting on his lap, his soft smile gracing his features, as he listens to the giant talk about silly things.

He never expected such difficulty in breathing when he sees Junhui’s arm wrapped around Wonwoo, when he sees Soonyoung on Wonwoo’s back as he forces the taller to give him a piggyback ride.

 

_Even if I was the closest to you..._

He thought love was always so _pure_ and _joyous._ Why, then, does he have to go through so much pain because of his love?

 

_It doesn’t matter._

Why does he have to endure _so much_ hurt, all because of Wonwoo?

 

_It wouldn’t matter._

It’s alright, though. He’ll live through it. He can survive the pangs in his heart as long as Wonwoo is happy. He’s going to be okay, because he knows he still holds a place in Wonwoo’s heart, like Wonwoo does with his. He knows he’s still special to Wonwoo, albeit in a different way than how he wants it to be, and that he’s a reason for Wonwoo’s smiles.

Somehow, it eases the dull pain in his heart.

 

There was a time when Wonwoo had a crush on someone. Who it was, Jisoo doesn’t know, because Wonwoo didn’t tell him – Wonwoo didn’t tell anyone, really. It was a mere observation of Jisoo’s. Wonwoo had been more smiley than usual, and there was something about the sparkle of adoration in his eyes that told Jisoo that there was a _someone_ inthe situation.

He didn’t have the courage to ask who it was. He was afraid he would get hurt. He didn’t have the heart to hate whoeve r they were, though – he would be damned if he hated someone who gives Wonwoo a reason to be happy.

 

_Because you would never choose me._

It’s the morning after their hang-out night, which they had spent with only the two of them because the others had cancelled. Wonwoo is still asleep, and Jisoo can’t help but admire him. His cheeks are flushed, the light pink dusting his cheeks a soft contrast against his smooth skin. His lips are curved into the smallest of smiles as he snores lightly in his sleep. His arms are wrapped around a pillow he had somehow obtained overnight, and one of his hands are open, outstretched in Jisoo’s direction. Jisoo smiles softly at him.

( _If he had seen himself in a mirror, in that moment, he would see the love he has for Wonwoo shining in his eyes._ )

He’s about to get up when he feels Wonwoo shift in his sleep, rustling the soft sheets, so he turns to look at Wonwoo again. The younger is only just opening his eyes.

( _Wonwoo has dark eyes. Jisoo, however, swears those eyes contain millions of galaxies in them._ )

Wonwoo’s eyes meet his, and they stare blankly at each other for a moment, Wonwoo’s pink cheeks somewhat deepening in hue. Jisoo gives him a loving smile, and asks, “Wonwoo ah, what should we get for breakfast?”

Wonwoo stares at him, his brain seemingly slow in comprehending Jisoo’s words. He blinks once and yawns before he answers in a deep, sleepy voice. “... Coffee?”

Jisoo grins, giggles and nods. “Coffee it is.” Standing up, he reaches out a hand to Wonwoo. Together they fix the sheets and pillows and go to the kitchen and have breakfast, and Jisoo can’t help but wish that this was something that they did everyday in a normal, sickeningly domestic but cute routine as a couple.

 

_I’d never be yours, because you’d never want me._

Some of his most treasured moments included whenever he would play the guitar and Wonwoo would sing with him. It never mattered if they were singing some hit love song or if they were singing off key or if thet were singing some hit love song _off key_. Jisoo didn’t care, because he absolutely loves Wonwoo’s voice, and as far as he knew, he sang those silly love songs for Wonwoo, even if the younger boy wasn’t aware of it. Those lyrics telling people of being in love – Jisoo sang them for Wonwoo, and only for Wonwoo. Who _cares_ if they were generic. They were true, anyway.

His heart flutters when Wonwoo says that his voice is his favourite sound in the world. He feels like all the air was being squeezed out of his lungs – this time, though, it was a good feeling. Jisoo can’t help the smile and the laugh when he opens his mouth. He can’t help the obvious blush on his cheeks or the quick beating of his heart either.

( _He can’t help the tiny sliver of hope that Wonwoo may be in love with him, too._ )

 

_You’d never want me the way I want you._

He’s hopeless, and he knows it. And he’s okay with it, he’s okay if Wonwoo never will return his feelings, his unrequited love. It’s okay as long as he stays by Wonwoo’s side and Wonwoo stays by his.

 

_And I don’t want you to be forced with me if that’snot what you want._

_If I’m not who you want._

There’s Jeonghan, though. Yoon Jeonghan, a beautiful boy with long hair in a ponytail and an angelic demeanor.

He meets Jeonghan in one of his classes. They were paired together for a project, and they instantly clicked. They were immediately good friends, and sometime after, Jisoo had ended up telling Jeonghan of his feelings for Jeon Wonwoo.

Jeonghan frowns and asks him why he wouldn’t confess. Jisoo says he doesn’t want to ruin their friendship because of his selfishness – Jeonghan disagrees with the ‘selfish’ part, but understands the sentiment, somehow.

 

_And that’s okay, because no matter how much I want you, I want your happiness more than I want mine._

He can feel himself warming to Jeonghan. Jeonghan likes him – he knows because he had confessed. He likes the angel, maybe more than a friend, too, but as much as he doesn’t want to hurt patient, sweet Jeonghan, there’s still Wonwoo – Wonwoo who is his best friend, Wonwoo who is always there for him, Wonwoo who he loves more than anything. He thinks that, before he decides once and for all, he’d want to know if Wonwoo was okay with it. He wants to know how Wonwoo would react.

 

_You will always come first._

“Won, what do you think of Jeonghan?”

Wonwoo freezes slightly. He doesn’t look up from his book. “… Jeonghan hyung is nice,” he answers quietly, his hand gripping his book tightly. “Why are you asking?”

“Would it be okay for you if I asked him out?” Jisoo asks, watching the boy. He sees the little actions and his hopes are rising, although he doesn’t want them to. He likes Jeonghan, but he _loves_ Wonwoo, and he can’t fucking help but wish that Wonwoo would tell him that no, he wouldn’t be okay if he asked Jeonghan out because of the reason that Wonwoo somehow has feelings for Jisoo, too.

( _It’s a long shot, but he crosses his fingers and hopes._ )

Wonwoo swallows hard, his adam’s apple bobbing, and Jisoo tries to steel himself.

“Of course, hyung, why wouldn’t it be? If you like Jeonghan hyung, you shouldn’t let anything stop you.”

There it is.

Jisoo can feel his heart drop from hils chest and onto the cold floor where it cracks open and breaks. He looks at Wonwoo sadly, _pleading_ with his eyes for the younger to look at him and take back what he said, but Wonwoo continues flipping through the pages of his book. This time, the somewhat hard, pained look in Wonwoo’s eyes doesn’t comfortJisoo – it just makes him feel _worse._ He forces out his next words.  “I… just want to make sure that you’re comfortable with it. And I want your approval, of course.”

Wonwoo looks up and grins – it looks forced, too, and the empty look in his eyes is still there. “You have it, then.”

 

_I hope you know that._

Jisoo does date Jeonghan, and their relationship is wonderful, if not perfect. Jisoo only wishes he could love Jeonghan the way he still loves Jeon Wonwoo.  He wishes he could give Jeonghan the love he deserves, but he can’t do it, can’t help but be in love with Wonwoo all the way.

He doesn’t deserve Jeonghan – he ends it, and Jeonghan is mad, but he understands, and he lets Jisoo go.

The very night of the breakup, he discovers a letter tucked into the jacket of one of his favourite books. The writing is one he knows like the back of his hand, and the words on the envelope read: “ _Hong Jisoo – my best friend to whom I hold a secret love, none of which I regret”._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry stab me leave something maybe also give me a ship to write

**Author's Note:**

> god i cant believe myself who_am_i.mp3 leave a comment or anything criticism is accepted if you read through this i already love you heh. tell me some ships you'd want me to write! p.s. i may or may not post a part II, which might be josh's side of the story who knows


End file.
